


Dragons return

by ladyknight72



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight72/pseuds/ladyknight72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a rewrite of the Helgen opening scene from my character's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons return

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and it's my first try at attempting to write something like this, so I apologise if it's bad. You can find a brief background of Faythe here: http://wordsinrandomorders.tumblr.com/post/60940959848/i-decided-to-do-what-has-been-recommended-and
> 
> Also, the end is crappy, I know!

Faythe stood shivering in the frigid air. Partly because of the bitter cold, which affected her even with her thick pelt. But mostly because of the body lying less than 10 feet away.

She hadn’t known him long. They’d spoken briefly in the wagon on the way here. And then he’d made the mistake of trying to escape, and now he was dead. He’d have died one way or another anyway, but she’d never even found out his name.

Of course, it’s not the first time she’s seen death and violence. It was a part of life on the streets, even though Falkreath was relatively quiet compared to other holds. But even so, it was unavoidable. Faythe had even done her share of killing, though always reluctantly. However, seeing someone murdered so callously right in front of her still shocked her.

She let out an involuntary whimper before she clamped her jaws shut, killing the sound in her throat. But she’d been overheard by one of the guards, causing him to backhand her across the face, growling at her to shut up. She pinned her ears back and glared at him reproachfully, both scared and furious.

Suddenly she was being pushed from behind, towards the stone block that was stained with the blood of the soldier who had just been executed. Trembling, she fell to her knees, and had her face pressed into the cool stone, smearing the fur on her cheek with congealing blood. As she stared up at the executioner preparing his blade, she glimpsed a black shadow sweep overhead, before a dragon landed upon the roof of the tower opposite, bellowing. She gaped in amazement, before coming to her senses and stumbling to her feet as the dragon began to shout, summoning a maelstrom of writhing red and black clouds above them. Just think – a dragon, in Skyrim!


End file.
